Leonetta Hill
Leonetta Hill is the bastard daughter of Aren Hill. Appearance Leonetta stands five feet, seven inches tall. She has long blonde hair with gentle curls that rest on her shoulders like a mane of golden sunlight. Piercing, bright green eyes are set above windswept cheeks. Biography Leonetta was born in 352 AC to a mother she would never know. Childbirth was too wtrenuous, and it was to be Leonetta's father that would have to care for her. Aren Lannister likely has many more bastards that the books will not tell of, but this one at least would be given a home and raised like a lady of the Lannisport. Sadly, in the War of the Burning Brand, her father also left this world. Her home in Lannisport grew somewhat more strict and sad as she whiled away in studies. She often found herself out in the yard, sneaking in some time to play with swords when the boys and men were not around. When she turned seven (358 AC), her cousin, Everan, caught her swinging around the practice blades. Even though they were too heavy for her, she was able to wield them decently well. He figured she had merely copied what she saw the men-at-arms doing, but her stances were perfect; her eyes sharp and focused as she held the blade, producing effective, concise swings that stopped rather than turning her about. Utterly untrained though she was, Everan knew those hands would be wasted on the harp. (Martially Adept) With his urging and Petyr's approval, Leonetta was granted lessons on the use of a blade. A Braavosi water dancer would teach her to wield a blade more befitting her slender build. She discovered that highborn and even bastards of the Lannister house had their freedoms restricted. With age, her walls had both grown and shrunk. Her dress and choices had been reduced, while the places she could visit within the keep increased. Always an independent soul, Leonetta refused to be corralled or locked up in a cage. Some days, she would escape through her window and into the city. Other times, it was the kitchens that called to her, snatching up cookies and cakes for her cousins without anyone realizing she had left her bed (Covert). As she became a woman, Leonetta would often spend days and weeks away from Lannisport. A starlit night would find her on horseback, riding to anywhere in any direction, so long as it made her feel alive. Sometimes her Braavosi water dancer would go with her to continue lessons; on shorter trips, he would stay at Lannisport. Leonetta found she could go harder and faster than other riders, and often made it to destinations as early as days before others could. Jyanna is growing more sick, and Leonetta spends a lot of free time with her. She encourages Jyanna to explore with her on horseback; Leonetta will typically ride on the back of the saddle, while Jyanna holds the reins (if she ever agrees to those outings). On rainy days, Leonetta tries to give her cousin a good match in cyvasse, but she is no match for Jyanna. In (370 AC; currently), Leonetta's Braavosi teacher was done with her training. After some eleven years in service to her tutoring, she was finished with all he had to teach her. Perhaps not a master water dancer, but incredibly skilled nonetheless. For anything else, she would likely need to go to Braavos itself and challenge some pugalists in the street, and her teacher insisted there were many itching to test their skills. Leonetta finds herself returning from a journey to the South of Lannisport; a little trip to explore Old Oak and Goldengrove. She is looking to find her cousins, Jyanna, Addysen, and Everan whom she hears has entered a tourney at King's Landing. Her uncle Petyr will be there as well, and she should reach them shortly. Timeline * 352 AC - Leonetta is born as a bastard to Aren Lannister and a mother who dies in childbirth. The mother was supposedly a Dornish woman, but that may just be rumor. * 357 AC - Aren Lannister, Leonetta's father, dies in the War of the Burning Brand. Everan Lannister names her uncle Petyr as his regent. * 358 AC - Everan Lannister, Leonetta's cousin, takes notice of her attempts at a blade and helps (with uncle Petyr's assistance) to get her a Braavosi water dancer as a teacher. * 365 AC - Leonetta has become a woman, and routinely finds herself on horseback, and from Lannisport to go explore the surrounding lands. * 368 AC - Everan Lannister, arrives in Lannisport to assume control, pushing Petyr Lannister from regent, to Master of Ships, where Jyanna, one of Leonetta's cousins, assists him with her uncanny gift of numbers and sums. * 370 AC - Leonetta finds herself arriving at King's Landing after hearing about the Tourney. As Time Moves On... * Defeats Cregan Stark in a duel shortly after the King's tourney, gaining a letter which grants unhindered travel in the North. * Makes a secret deal with Duram Bar Emmon to gain the use of twenty "covert" men. Duram and Leonetta keep an amicable, stable, but altogether cautious alliance with one another. * In a brisk meeting with her cousin, Addysen declares her love for Damion and not Leonetta. This leaves the Hill heartbroken and angry with the two of them. She believes this to be partly because she is a bastard. * Lays with Lord Quentyn Uller of Hellhot, whom she both loves and is annoyed with. She wants him, but he admits that part of his desire rests in having an heir for Hellholt, now that his Jasmine has been murdered. * Rides out to Highgarden (with a great deal of gold) to attempt treating with a blacksmith said to have Valyrian Steel. The neogtiations are unsuccessful, and she is rebuked directly due to her status as a bastard. This further wounds Leonetta, as now she feels to be without love from her family and incapable of doing her duty to house Lannister. * In a tavern called the White Lilly, she brutally kills three Highgarden men who - drunk - attempted to take advantage of her. She rides off into the night, leaving the Lannister gaurd behind. * After fleeing to the countryside, Leonetta adopts the alias of the dark lion, and uses the cultists uprising to gain a name for herself. She protects those who are faithful to the seven while murdering the heathens that pray to the flame god. Family Father: Aren Lannister (Dead) Mother: Amelia Ranir (Dead) Uncle: Aren Lannister (Dead) Uncle: Byrron Lannister (Dead) Aunt: Aymee Lannister Aunt: Kathlyn Lannister (Dead) Cousin: Everan Lannister Cousin: Addysen Lannister Cousin: Meya Lannister (Dead) Cousin: Melesa Lannister Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi